Taimun Mashin
by OhHaNi-chan Haruka
Summary: "Apa kau percaya? Jika aku mendapat sebuah anugerah dari Tuhan untuk kembali kemasa ini? Hanya untuk mengatakan 3 kata. Yaitu, I LOVE YOU." Sakura dan teman-temannya datang dari masa depan hanya untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang mereka cintai. Akankah mereka berhasil mengungkapkan perasaan mereka sebelum waktu habis? atau malah gagal dan pulang dengan perasaan kecewa?
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Taimu mashin (mesin waktu)

Pemain : Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari.

Pairing : Ikuti saja jalan ceritanya. nanti akan ketahuan kok. hihi:3

Warning : memiliki tingkat ke-GaJe-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan, OOC, Bad EYD. Gak suka? jangan dibaca!

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh MV Dancing Queen-Snsd

Ganre : Romance, Friend.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 Mystery Box**

**2014**

Disinilah mereka, disebuah kamar yang bernuansa merah jambu dengan berbagai alat modern. Dengan 4 jendela besar. Seorang gadis berambut pirang -Ino- sedang mengeringkan rambutnya memakai hair dryer. Seorang lagi berambut ungu -Hinata- sedang memakai parfum yang tempatnya terbuat dari bahan kristal. Dua gadis yang lainnya berambut cepol 2 –Tenten- dan bercepol 4 -Temari- Sedang memilih-milih pakaian yang cocok buat mereka. Dan gadis berambut merah muda panjang –Sakura- sedang duduk diatas kasur. mereka berempat Ino, Hinata, Tenten, dan Temari sedang menginap dirumah Sakura. selain untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliah juga karena baru-baru ini Sakura pindah rumah.

"Yang ini saja, warna kuning lengan panjang. Cocok buatmu. Karena warnanya senada dengan rambutmu." Kata Tenten sambil memberikan baju itu. dengan tenang Temari mengambilnya.

"Eh, salah. Kayaknya lebih cocok yang ini deh. bermotif strawberry. Lucu." Katanya lagi sambil memberikan baju itu. Temari hanya pasrah.

"Jadi yang mana dong?" Tanya Temari memastikan. Yah, Temari termasuk gadis yang tidak terlalu pintar dengan fashion.

Ino yang sudah mengeringkan rambutnya tiba-tiba berjalan kesebuah album foto yang terletak tidak beraturan dibawah meja dekat kasur.

"Eh, bukannya ini album foto sejak kita SD bukan, Saku?" Tanya Ino dan berjalan kearah Sakura duduk. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Yah, mereka semua satu sekolah dimasa SD, dan persahabatan mereka sudah terjalin dari umur mereka 4 tahun.

"Wahh, lucunya. Hahaha. Tidak terasa kita semua sudah sebesar ini." Kata Ino, sambil menunjuk foto yang tertempel dialbum berwarna merah itu. dan membuat semuanya berjalan kearah Ino dan Sakura.

"Waaa, dulu kita semua lucu banget yah." Kata Tenten Histeris sambil memperhatikan foto yang ada didalam album. Lembar demi lembar sudah mereka lihat sampai dilembar yang terakhir. Selembar foto teman sekelas mereka. Dibagian atas sambil berdiri cowok, dan dibawah sambil duduk dibangku cewek.

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba keempat cewek-selain Tenten- terdiam.

"WAH, aku kangen mereka semua." Teriak Tenten lagi. merasa tidak ada yang merespon tiba-tiba Tenten berhenti berbicara dan melihat keempat sahabatnya bergantian.

"Kalian kenapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"..." tak ada satupun yang menjawab.

"Hellooo! Kalian kenapa sih?" Ulang Tenten.

"Kamu beruntung Ten." Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah berbicara yang membuat Tenten semakin heran.

"A...aku? beruntung?" Tanya Tenten sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm, kamu enak. Kamu bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamamu. Nah aku?" Kata Ino jujur yang membuat semua sahabat-sahabatnya tersentak. Sebenarnya Ino sudah menyukai teman Sdnya sejak dulu. tapi, karena merasa itu hanya cinta monyet jadi Ino hanya memendam perasaannya. Tapi kenyataannya Ino masih mencintai orang itu.

"Ma..maksudmu? kamu mencintai salah satu teman sekelas kita waktu SD?" Tanya Tenten. Dan Ino hanya mengangguk dengan malunya.

"Si..siapa?" Tanya Sakura hati-hati. dan dengan gugup Ino menunjuk seseorang digambar itu dengan takut-takut. Pria berambut raven, bermata onyx, berkulit pucat, dan tak lupa dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. Pria itu berdiri kelima dari kanan namanya Sai. Saat mengetahui pria yang disukai Ino, membuat sahabat-sahabatnya membuang nafas legah dan membuat Tenten dan Ino mengangkat alisnya.

"Kalian kenapa? ada yang salah?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten berbarengan.

"Ah? Ti..tidak apa-apa kok. Tidak. Yah. Tidak." Jawab Temari gugup, dan membuat Ino dan Tenten semakin penasaran.

"Apa mungkin kau juga menyukai teman SD kita? Siapa?" Tanya Tenten histeris. Sebenarnya Temari malu untuk mengungkapkannya tapi toh itu sudah lama sekali. Jadi, apa boleh buat sahabatnya juga perlu tahu siapa orang yang selama ini mengisi hatinya.

"Se..sebenarnya aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama. Sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya." Kata Temari sambil menunjuk seseorang didalam foto. Seseorang yang dulu menjadi ketua kelas, dengan gaya rambut nanasnya. Yang berdiri ditengah-tengah para lelaki.

"Shikamaru? Nara Shikamaru?" Tanya Ino dan Tenten bersamaan. Temari hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan malu-malu. Dan tanpa mereka sadari 2 orang disana membuang nafas legah. Tapi, secara tidak sengaja Temari melihat aksi Hinata.

"Apa ada orang juga yang kau sukai Hinata?" Tanya Temari. Sontak semua mata melihat kearah Hinata, yang membuat gadis indigo itu salah tingkah.

"Hahaha. Jangan malu-malu begitu. Tunjuk saja yang mana." Kata Ino sambil mendekatkan album foto itu kearah Hinata. Walaupun malu, akhirnya Hinata menunjuk seseorang dengan perlahan membuat semua teman-temannya degdegan. Dan saat Hinata menunjuk pria berambut jabrik itu membuat semuanya tersenyum. Bagaimana tidak? Orang itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelas yang sering membuat kekacauan dikelasnya.

"Kau menyukai anak pembuat onar itu Hinata?" Tanya Ino memastikan. Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menunduk malu.

"Tapi aku rasa, kalian serasi. Kau pemalu dan dia tidak tahu malu. Serasi sekali." Kata Tenten menimpali.

"Oh, iya. Kalau kamu Sakura? apa ada yang kau sukai?" Tanya Ino, yang sukses membuat Sakura terpaku ditempat dan membuat semua sahabat-sahabtnya melihat kearah Sakura.

"Ah? A..aku? a..aku?" Kata Sakura gugup.

"Sudah diputuskan kalau kau pasti menyukai teman sekelas kita dulu. Siapa?" tanya Temari bersemangat dan memberikan album foto itu ke Sakura. awalnya Sakura tak ingin menunjuk orang itu, tapi...

"Ini... Sasuke. uchiha sasuke." dan akhirnya Sakura menunjuk juga pria dengan wajah tampannya itu.

"APA? SASUKE?!" Teriak semua sahabatnya itu lebay.

"Biasa ajah keles." Kata Sakura memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Hahaha, kalian semua lucu deh. kenapa kalian tidak jujur saja dari dulu?" tanya Tenten sambil menatap mereka semua secara bergantian.

"Ah, diam lu. Kan kita kira itu hanya cinta monyet. Tapi, nyatanya sampai sekarang, perasaan itu tidak hilang-hilang." Jawab Ino jujur. Dan ketiga yang lainnya hanya menyetujui perkataan Ino barusan.

"Iya. Kamu enak. Kak Neji kan sepupunya Hinata. Jadi, kamu bebas deh. lah kita?" Kata Temari.

"Hahaah. Kalau begitu kita cari tahu saja, mereka semua lanjut kuliah dimana. Atau kerja dimana." Usul Tenten.

"Emangnya jika kita menyampiri mereka, dijamin kalau mereka masih ingat kita?" Tanya Sakura mengingatkan.

"Iya juga sih."

"Seandainya juga kalau mereka masih ingat kita, aku takut kalau dia sudah berumah tangga." Kata Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain menenangkan Sakura.

"Iya juga sih. Tapi, itukan hanya seandainya. Aku yakin kalau mereka semua belum berumah tangga. Contohnya Naruto dan shikamaru. Mereka berdua belum menikah. Aku pernah bertemu mereka saat aku dan Neji sedang jalan di Mall untuk mencari gaun pengantin." Kata Tenten menghibur.

"Itukan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Nah kalau Sasuke? diakan tampan dan banyak gadis yang menyukainya. Aku yakin kalau dia sudah memiliki kekasih." Kata Sakura pesimis.

"Huh, seandainya waktu bisa dikembalikan. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepadanya." Tambahnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan difikirkan. Lebih baik kita ceritakan tentang acara pernikahan Tenten dan Kak Neji minggu depan." Kata Hinata.

...

...

...

...

...

"Sakura? kotak apa ini?" Tanya Hinata ke Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tak tahu. Kau dapat dimana?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Di sana." Kata Hinata sambil menunjuk kearah samping lemari. Sakura mengambil kotak merah jambu dan bergambar hati itu dari tangan Hinata dan duduk dibangku didepan kasur. Saat Sakura membuka penutup kotak itu ternyata sebuah benda kotak yang mirip handphone berwarna pink muda dengan layar hitam dan memiliki satu tombol hitam ditengah. Sakura meniup debu yang tertempel dibenda itu, setelah bersih dia memanggil teman-temannya. Dan teman-temannya pun mengerubungi Sakura.

"Wah, apa itu?" Tanya Temari.

"Handphone tahun berapa?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura. tiba-tiba Hinata melihat sebuah kertas didalam kotak itu dan mengambilnya.

Taimu Mashin. Bisa mengembalikan kita kebeberapa tahun yang lalu. Cara kerja: fikirkan tahunnya dan pencet tombol yang berada disana. Peringatan: berlaku hanya sampai 3 hari dan dihari terakhir hanya sampai Pukul 15:15:15 dan segera pencet tombol itu lagi ! Semuanya akan kembali seperti semula.

"Kembali kemasa lalu? Berarti benda ini mesin waktu?" Tanya Tenten bersemangat.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Ino menatap Sakura.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Apa kau lupa dengan perkataanmu beberapa menit yang lalu? _seandainya waktu bisa dikembalikan. Aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepadanya_." Kata Ino mengingatkan.

"Hmm, kalau kalian?" Tanya Sakura balik. Dan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

Dan tanpa babibu lagi dengan memikirkan tahunnya Sakura memencet tombol yang ada dibenda itu dan...

**-Bersambung-**

**Aduhhh... gimana menurut kalian? baguskah? membosankankah? hancurkah? jellekkah? Oh my God ! Oh my No ! Oh my Wow... tolong aku !**

**beri kritik kalau aku salah, beri pujian kalau aku bagus, beri pendapat kalau aku kekurangan, dan beri aku makanan karena aku luapar... hahaha #Bercanda pisss**

**akhir kata. REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Taimu mashin (mesin waktu)

Pemain : Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari.

Warning : memiliki tingkat ke-GaJe-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan, OOC, Bad EYD. Gak suka? jangan dibaca!

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh MV Dancing Queen-Snsd

Ganre : Romance, Friend.

* * *

**CHAPTER 2 The First Day**

2014 2013 2012 2011 2010 2009 2008 2007 2006 2005 2004...

**2003**

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul dari dalam mesin waktu dan merubah segalanya.

"Wahhhhhh." Kata mereka serempak. tiba-tiba kamar Sakura yang tadinya bernuansa modern menjadi biasa. Pakaian mereka juga berubah.

"Girls. Lihat, semuanya telah berubah. Persis saat masih SD dulu." Kata Temari histeris saat melihat dirinya dipantulan cermin.

"Iya benar." Kata Hinata membenarkan sambil memegang rambutnya yang kembali pendek.

"Girls, lihat juga ini." Teriak Temari sambil menunjuk ke sebuah kalender yang tergantung disalah satu dinding. Merasa dipanggil semua sahabat-sahabatnya pun berjalan kearah Temari.

"Apa yang sal—" Perkataan Ino terhenti seketika ia melihat angka yang tertulis dikalender itu.

"2 Maret 2003?" Lanjut Sakura sambil menunjuk tanggal yang tertulis dikalender.

"Maret? Berarti hari ini awal musim semi?" Tanya Hinata memastikan. Dan yang lain hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Berhubung hari ini hari minggu. Bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan rencana untuk besok?" Usul Tenten melihat sahabat-sahabatnya secara bergantian.

"AYO!"

...

...

...

Sejak kecil Sakura dan teman-temannya sudah saling akrab. Selain karena ibu mereka berteman juga karena rumah mereka berdekatan. Setiap berangkat atau pulang sekolah, mereka berjalan kaki bersama.

"Apa kalian sudah membuat benda itu tadi malam?" Tanya Tenten disebuah perempatan jalan menuju sekolah.

"Ya. Walau aku sedikit malu membacanya sendiri." Kata Temari menunduk malu. Bagaimana tidak malu coba? Mereka semua disuruh membuat surat cinta kepada orang yang mereka sukai.

"A..apa ini tidak memalukan Tenten?" Tanya Hinata polos sambil melihat amplop berwarna ungu ditangannya.

"Aku yakin. Rencana ini tidak akan gagal. Dari pada kalian bicara langsung, mendingan kalian pakai saja surat sebagai perantara menyatakan cinta kalian kepada orang itu." Jawab Tenten yakin.

"Iya sih—eh itu dia sekolah kita." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk bangunan sekolah didepan mereka.

"Iya. Wow. Aku rindu suasana sekolah kita ditahun ini. Karena terakhir aku datang kemari dengan Neji. Sekolah ini sudah direnovasi." Kata Tenten mengingat perubahan sekolahanya.

Kringg...kringg...kringg... bel masuk berbunyi. Membuat Tenten dan yang lainnya berlari menuju kelas mereka.

"Aduh, aku lupa kelas kita dibagian mana." Kata Ino menepuk jidatnya. Yah maklum, karena mereka sudah lama tidak kesekolah ini.

"Sepertinya kearah sana." Kata Temari sambil menunjuk kearah timur.

"Bukan, tapi kesana." Kata Tenten menunjuk kearah sebaliknya.

"Aduhh, jadi yang mana?" Tanya Ino mulai panik.

"Yang aku ingat. Kelas kita didekat tangga. Disamping kantor guru." Kata Hinata mengingat. Melihat wajah Hinata yang tidak bercanda dan mengingat karena Hinata adalah gadis yang pengingat, tanpa babibu lagi mereka berlari kearah yang dikatakan Hinata barusan.

"Yah, yang ini. 6.1" Kata Sakura sambil melihat papan kecil yang tergantung diatas pintu kelas.

"Ayo kita masuk." Ajak Temari sambil memutar knop pintu.

Krieeett. Suara pintu terdengar dan membuat seluruh siswa didalam ruang kelas diam seketika. Saat ini mereka menjadi bahan tontonan bagi teman sekelas mereka.

"Kenapa kalian terlambat?" Tanya seorang pria berbadan besar dan memakai ikat kepala dikepalanya.

"Maaf kami terse—Awww" Perkataan Ino terhenti karena sebuah injakan dikakinya tepat sasaran.

"BAKA ! Apa kau mau bilang kalau kita tersesat? Hei ingat ! kita disini sudah sekolah selama 6 tahun. Dan jika kau bilang kita tersesat. Aku yakin kita semua akan menjadi bahan tertawaan. Kau mau? Heh?" Bisik Tenten mengingatkan. Yah benar apa kata Tenten. Walaupun sebenarnya mereka semua sudah lupa karena sudah 11 tahun tidak pernah kesana, tapi, dimata semua orang dimasa itu mereka semua bukan dari masa depan.

"Maafkan kami Ibiki-sensei. Kami terlambat karena tadi kami dikejar anjing liar dijalan." Kata Hinata, dan sukses membuat Sakura dan yang lainnya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa benar kalian habis dikejar anjing?" Tanya Ibiki Morino memastikan. Walau tak rela dengan alasan yang dibuat Hinata, tapi, mereka semua akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh duduk. Tapi, lain kali kalau kalian begini lagi kalian akan dihukum." Kata Ibiki memperingati.

...

...

...

...

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi sejak 2 menit yang lalu.

"Kau ingin masuk lomba apa, di lomba olahraga musim semi, Lee?" Tanya seorang pria bertato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah dikedua pipinya.

"Hmm, Mumpung kita masih muda. sepertinya aku akan masuk semuanya ! Hahaha." Jawab Lee pria beralis tebal itu semangat.

"Dasar. Kalau begitu ayo kita mendaftarkan diri kita." Ajak Kiba pria bertato segitiga terbalik. Dan mereka pun pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sakura dan teman-temannya hanya menjadi pendengar yang setia mendengarkan percakapan Lee dan Kiba barusan.

"Apa kalian juga mendengarnya? Lomba olahraga musim semi?" Tanya Ino sambil memandangi teman-temannya.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Bukan kah setiap tanggal 3 Maret, sekolah kita akan mengadakan lomba olahraga musim semi?" Tanya Sakura bersemangat.

"Hmm. iya, kau benar. Aku jadi ingat sekarang." Jawab Tenten sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Mumpung masih istirahat, sebaiknya kalian melaksanakan rencana kalian." Lanjut Tenten mengingatkan. Sakura-Ino-Hinata-Temari bertukar pandang selama beberapa detik dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, rencana dimulai !"

...

...

...

...

**TEMARI POV**

Baiklah, perkenalkan namaku Temari. Lebih lengkapnya lagi Sabaku No Temari. Aku anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Adikku bernama Sabaku No Kankurou dan adik bungsuku bernama Sabaku No Gaara. ibuku bernama Karura dan Ayahku Sabaku Rei. Keluargaku tidak bisa disebut kaya tapi tidak bisa juga disebut miskin, keluarga kami keluarga yang sederhana. Walaupun sederhana tapi bahagia kok. Apalagi semenjak aku bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabatku yang super duper cerewet tapi sangat menyenangkan. Aku menyayangi mereka semua. aku sekolah di Universitas Konoha, bersama sahabat-sahabatku yang lain. Tapi, aku mengambil jurusan hukum.

Ah, abaikan saja yang tadi. Lebih baik kita kembali kecerita. Sejak tadi aku hanya naik turun tangga, akhhh bisa gila aku nantinya. Bagaimana tidak? Aku sudah mencari orang itu dimana-mana tapi tidak bertemu juga. Oi Sikamaru kau ada dimana sih? Oh iya, sebenarnya aku bingung juga sama guru-guru disekolah ini. Karena yang kutahu, Sikamaru adalah orang yang lebih mementingkan tidurnya dibanding pekerjaan apapun itu. tapi, kenapa dia bisa menjadi anggota Osis dan ketua kelas? Ah, mungkin karena dia jenius. Hmm, masa bodoh. Cinta yah tetap cinta. Kapan yah aku mencintai pria pemalas itu? kalau diingat-ingat, pada saat...

"Aakkhh, itu dia ! SHIKAMARU?!" Hmm, datang lagi penyakitku deh. bodoh, kenapa aku harus berteriak? Aku kan bisa memanggilnya secara pelan. Kulihat Shikamaru menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badannya menghadap kearahku. Yah, jadi mati kutu deh aku sekarang.

"Kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Baka! Yang namanya Shikamaru disekolah ini hanya kau. Dan jika masih ada Shikamaru yang lainnya mungkin aku tidak mengenalnya.

"Ya iyalah. Emangnya aku punya berapa teman yang bernama Shikamaru? 1000? Eh." Jawabku sambil memutar kedua bola mataku bosan.

"Ha-ha-ha Iya juga sih." Katanya tertawa garing sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya dan sukses membuatku malu. Bagaimana nih, kalau dia melihat suratku dan membacanya kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak? Eh, aduh. Temari jangan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya yang membuyarkan khayalanku. Segera kugelengkan kepalaku tanda tidak apa-apa. Ini saat yang tepat aku harus memberikannya sekarang.

"A..aku hanya ingin membe—" tiba-tiba perkataanku terhenti.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu juga Shikamaru. Ayo cepat, bantu bapak untuk mendata teman-teman kelasmu yang ingin ikut lomba." Kata wali kelas kami Hatake Kakashi, yang membuatku geram setengah mati.

"Maaf, aku duluan yah." Kata Shikamaru pamit, dan meninggalkanku sendirian disini. Hampa. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Dasarrrrrr Guru Kakashi.

...

...

...

...

**HINATA POV**

Hai semua. Perkenalkan namaku Hyuga Hinata. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adikku bernama Hyuga Hanabi. Aku memiliki seorang sepupu bernama Hyuga Neji, dia adalah tunangan dari sahabatku Tenten. Dan beberapa hari lagi mereka akan menjadi sepasang suami istri. Ah, romantisnya. Aku bersekolah di Universitas Konoha, dan mengambil jurusan Matematika. Kata semua sahabatku, aku adalah gadis yang pendiam dan pemalu. Yah, aku akui itu. aku selalu amat sangat percaya pada kebaikan hati semua mahluk hidup, terutama manusia. Itulah sebabnya aku tidak ingin bermusuhan kepada siapapun.

Oh, iya. Aku sekarang berada dipinggir lapangan baseball, karena aku yakin kalau Naruto sedang latihan disana bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Kegenggam tanganku sendiri, yah, aku takut memberikan surat itu ke Naruto. walau notabenya Naruto adalah pria yang baik. tapi, sama saja kalau aku tidak tahu perasaannya kepadaku. Akh, lihat. Mereka semua sudah selesai latihan, dan sekarang mereka termasuk Naruto berjalan kearahku. Yah Tuhan, Yah Tuhan, tolong aku. Dia semakin dekat, apa yang harus kuperbuat sekarang? Lari? Diam? Atau...

"Eh? Hinata? Apa yang ka—"

Pingsan?. BRUK' kurasa aku memlih yang ketiga. Dan semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap.

...

Kepalaku terasa sakit. Kubuka kelopak mataku secara perlahan, aku dimana?

"Kau sudah sadar Hinata? Syukurlah." Kata seseorang disampingku, saat kugerakkann kepalaku untuk melihat orang itu, ternyata dia Naruto. Oh demi apapun, kenapa Ada Naruto? apa dia yang membawaku ke Uks?

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa kan, Hinata? Tadi waktu dilapangan, kau pingsan jadi aku membawamu ke Uks." Kata Naruto yang sukses membuat kedua pipiku memerah karena malu.

"I..iya. aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih Naruto." Kataku. Jika aku bukan Hinata, aku akan lompat-lompat diatas kasur. ah~ senangnya.

"Oh, iya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk. Aku duluan yah. Bye." Kata Naruto mengingatkan sambil pamit. Kulihat punggung Naruto sampai hilang dibalik pintu. Merasa Naruto sudah tidak ada didalam Uks. Kuambil surat itu didalam sakuku dan melihatnya.

"Hufft. Gagal yah?" Tanyaku kesurat itu.

...

...

...

...

**INO POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Ino. Yah, kurasa kalian sudah tahu itu. tapi mengulangi lagi tidak masalah kan? Nama panjangku Yamanaka Ino. Ayahku bernama Yamanaka Inoichi. Aku bersekolah di Universitas Konoha, dan mengambil jurusan Seni. Aku menyukai Sai dari awal melihatnya dilomba lukis. Dia adalah anak baru disekolahku. Selain Sasuke dia juga termasuk pria tertampan dan terpopuler disekolahan. Selain itu, dia juga sering dikatakan pria pendiam nomor dua setelah Sasuke. pokoknya mereka berdua itu persis, seperti kakak dan adik. Walau ku akui jika Sasuke lebih tampan dibanding Sai. Ah, sudahlah.

Awalnya aku mengira akan sulit mencari Sai, tapi, kenyataannya baru beberapa langkah dari kelas aku sudah menemukannya dikoridor sekolah. kupercepat langkahku,

"Hai? Sedang apa?" Tanyaku berbasa-basi khas andalan anak gadis. Tapi, dia tidak menjawab perkataanku, dia hanya menggerakkan kepalanya menuju sebuah mading. Ku ikuti arah pandangannya. Oh ternyata dia sedang melihat poster lomba olahraga musim semi. Tiba-tiba dia menunjuk kearah daftar lomba nomor 7 yaitu Lukis. Hmm, apa yang salah?

"Aneh bukan? Inikan lomba olahraga, kenapa lukis dimasukkan?" Tanyanya datar entah kepada siapa. Tapi, karena aku merasa cuman aku seorang didekatnya jadi kujawab saja.

"Hmm, yah. Kau benar. Tapi, bukankah lukis itu juga memerlukan tenaga sama seperti olahraga? Contohnya jika kita ingin membuat sebuah lukisan, kita akan menguras otak dan tenaga untuk mencari tema apa yang bagus untuk dilukis diatas kanvas." Jawabku seadanya. Yah, mungkin karena aku jurusan Seni.

Dia terdiam, aku tidak tahu apa yang dia fikirkan. Hmm, mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk memberikan surat itu ke Sai. Kubalikkan badanku menghadap kearahnya, dan diapun juga mengikuti gerakkanku. Sekarang kami berhadapan. Rasanya jantung ini berdetak lebih kencang jika bersamanya. Oh no. Matanya indah. Lama kami bertatapan. Dan semuanya hancur begitu saja saat dia berkata,

"Jellek." Dan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri.

WHATT? Demi apa? Dia mengataiku jellek? Sialan ! apa kau belum digebukin apa? Hah? Dasar ! kuambil surat itu dari dalam saku seragamku dan menuju ketempat sampah terdekat. Rasanya aku ingin membuang surat itu. merobeknya. Menghancurkannya.

"DASAR SAI SIALAN ! SOK TAMPAN ! BERANINYA KAU MENGATAIKU JELLEK DAN MENINGGALKANKU BEGITU SAJA ! HEH " saat aku ingin membuang surat itu tiba-tiba,

"Tapi, aku mencintainya." Kataku dan menarik kembali surat itu dari atas tempat sampah. Yah, aku mencintaimu Sai.

...

...

...

...

**SAKURA POV**

Hello everybody. Perkenalkan namaku Sakura, lengkapnya Haruno Sakura. aku menyukai musim semi, mungkin karena namaku sama dengan bunga yang tumbuh dimusim semi yaitu Sakura. Aku anak tunggal. Ayahku bernama Kizashi Haruno dan Ibuku bernama Mebuki Haruno. Aku menyayangi mereka berdua. Aku bersekolah di Universitas yang sama dengan sahabat-sahabatku yaitu Universitas Konoha. Aku mengambil jurusan kedokteran. Walau jurusan kami berbeda-beda, tapi kami masih sering jalan bersama.

Oh iya, dari awal cerita aku sudah memberitahu kalian bukan kalau aku menyukai Sasuke. pria tertampan disekolahku. Selain tampan, dia juga pintar dan kaya. Tidak salah jika semua gadis-gadis disekolahku banyak yang menyukainya. Dia itu sering dikatakan 'Prince School'

Ah ! itu dia ! panjang umur. Setiap manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, nah inilah kekurangan Sasuke. sering menyendiri. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju pohon sakura yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat Sasuke berbaring. Kuperhatikan dia dari sini. Oh my God, Oh my No, Oh my Wow. Dia tampan sekali. Loh? Kenapa aku jadi seperti seorang penguntit? Rencananyakan aku akan memberikan surat ini kedia.

"Kasih nggak yah? Kasih nggak yah?" Nah, sekarang batinku sedang berkelahi. Disisi lain bilang kasih saja, dan disisi lainnya lagi bilangnya nggak usah. Aduh bingung.

"Hei? Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?" Tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkanku.

"Sas..sasuke?" Tanyaku kaget.

"Hmm, kau kira siapa? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan heh? Menguntitku?" Tanyanya datar. Mampus aku, Oh Tuhan, tolong aku. Hilangkan aku sekarang juga, dimakan bumi juga tak apa. Tapi, kurasa permohonanku tak kunjung dikabulkan soalnya dari tadi aku tetap dihadapan pria ini.

"Hmm?" Entahlah, apa maksud perkataannya itu. tapi, mengingat jam istirahat tinggal beberapa menit lagi. langsung to the point saja. Segera ku cari surat itu disaku seragamku.

"A..aku cuman in—"

"SASUKEEE! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Huft, dasar cewek aneh tidak tahu diri pake banget. Bisakah kau membiarkanku berdua saja sama Sasuke-ku. Ku? Akh biarkan saja. Kan yang mendengar cuman aku. Hehe.

"Sasuke? aku mencarimu dimana-mana tahu ! ternyata kamu disini." Kata gadis berambut merah dan berkacamata itu. ah, perkenalkan, namanya Karin. Dia itu sepupu Sasuke. ah, bersyukur banget karena dia itu sepupunya Sasuke, kalau tidak? Oh, aku yakin dia akan menjadi rivalku.

"Apa sih Karin?" Tanya Sasuke datar. Yah, khasnya sih.

"Apa kau tidak mau mendaftar ikut lomba Sasuke?" Tanya Karin manja. Huek, biar sepupu tapi jangan semanja itu keles.

"Tidak." Tolak Sasuke mentah-mentah. Hmm, sepertinya pekerjaanku disini akan berubah dari penguntit jadi penonton. Hoamm~ bosan.

"Ayolah Sasuke, kaukan jago main basket." Pinta Karin sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke dan melangkah menjauh. Entahlah menjauhiku atau menjauhi gadis centil itu.

"Kalau begitu sepak bola." Tawar Karin lagi.

"Tidak. Kau pergi sana ! dasar pengganggu." Kata Sasuke samar-samar ditelingaku karena jarak kami semakin jauh.

Merasa jika mereka sudah pergi, kusandarkan badanku dibatang pohon. Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan membuangnya.

** HARI PERTAMA GATOT ALIAS GAGAL TOTAL !**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Arigatogozaimashita\(^o^)/Arigato karena sudah merivew dan yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca ff ini.(∩_∩)**


	3. Chapter 3

Judul : Taimu mashin (mesin waktu)

Pemain : Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari.

Warning : memiliki tingkat ke-GaJe-an yang cukup dapat diperhitungkan, OOC, Bad EYD. Gak suka? jangan dibaca!

Fanfict ini terinspirasi oleh MV Dancing Queen-Snsd

Ganre : Romance, Friend.

* * *

** CHAPTER 3 The Second Day**

Yah, mengingat hari pertama rencana mereka gagal membuat semuanya jadi lemas.

"Hei? Kok kalian tidak bersemangat sih?" Tanya Tenten heran. Sekarang mereka sedang berjalan menuju sekolah mereka untuk upacara pembukaan Lomba Olahraga Musim Semi.

"Bagaimana mau bersemangat, rencana kita kemarin gagal total." Jawab Temari sambil menendang pelan krikil didepannya.

"Hahaha, jadi kalian patah semangat hanya karena kemarin rencana kalian gagal? Aduh girls, kalian bagaimana sih. Kan masih ada hari ini." Kata Tenten menyemangati teman-temannya yang sedang patah semangat. Betul kata Tenten, kesempatan datangnya tidak sekali. Mungkin kesempatan mereka untuk memberikan surat itu datangnya hari ini.

"Iya juga sih." Kata Ino.

"Makanya, kalian jangan patah semangat begitu dong. Ayo semangat~" Seru Tenten.

"Ya!"

...

...

...

...

Upacara pembukaan lomba berjalan dengan lancar. Pertandingan untuk kelas 6 akan dimulai besok.

"Bagaimana girls? Apa kalian ingin menjalankan rencana untuk hari ini?" tanya Tenten sambil meminum air mineral.

"Hmm, kurasa iya." Jawab Hinata sambil memandangi teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"Hmm, baguslah. Aku dukung kalian dari sini. Bye." Kata Tenten sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah teman-temannya yang sudah berpencar.

...

...

...

...

**TEMARI POV**

Hmm, sudah kuduga awalnya. Kalau aku akan sulit menemukan pria dengan rambut nanasnya itu. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Berhubung dia adalah panitia lomba, aku yakin kalau dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Tapi, yang kupertanyakan sekarang adalah... dimana keberadaannya sekarang?

Aku sudah berkeliling sekolah ini sekitar tiga kali, dan sampai sekarang aku tak kunjung menemukannya juga. Pengen banget berteriak sekencang-kencangnya..

"WOI SHIKAMARU KAU DIMANA SIH?" tapi kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Kalau pengen jadi bahan tontonan dan bahan tawaan mungkin bisa saja aku berteriak seperti orang gila, tapi, lihat ! disini banyak orang. Heh? Ya iyalah, setiap orang tua murid juga diundang.

Entahlah sekarang kakiku menuntunku kearah mana, yang jelas HEI~ siapa saja tolong beri tahu aku keberadaan Shikamaru.

"Baiklah Shikamaru." Ha? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Seseorang berkata Shikamaru? Walau samar-samar ditelingaku tapi aku yakin aku tidak salah dengar. Kupercepat langkah kakiku, dan suara itu menuntunku didepan ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Iya sensei, aku bersedia menjadi panitia lomba lari besok." Kata seseorang pria yang aku yakini suara itu milik Shikamaru. Kata Hinata, menguping pembicaraan orang itu tidak baik. Tapi, demi kesuksesan rencana tidak masalah kan Hinata? Yah, kurasa Hinata akan menjawab. Iya tidak masalah. Hahaha. Lama-lama aku akan menjadi orang sinting disini.

"Apa kau yakin Shikamaru?" Tanya seseorang yang kuketahui suara itu milik kepala sekolahku, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Dia itu kepala sekolah yang paling bijaksana. Tapi, karena ajal, dia meninggal saat kami kelas 2 SMP.

"Iya. Sarutobi-sama." Kata Shikamaru yakin.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Berakhirnya kata itu, terdengar suara kursi yang bergesekan dengan lantai menandakan percakapan itu sudah selesai. Dan segera aku berlari menjauhi ruang kepala sekolah.

Panitia lomba lari untuk kelas 6 ? Aha~ aku punya ide. Aku akan mendaftarkan diriku dilomba itu. akukan juga termasuk gadis yang kuat lari.

...

...

...

...

**HINATA POV**

Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto? yang pertemuan pertama kami sudah kukacaukan dengan kebodohanku sendiri yaitu pingsan. Waduh. Ah? Sudah kuduga Naruto pasti sedang dilapangan baseball, walau hanya melihat anak kelas 5 bertanding. Saat aku ingin menyamperinnya tiba-tiba Naruto melihat kearahku membuatku menjadi salah tingkah. Bagaimana ini? Ayo Hinata kau pasti bisa. Saat ingin melangkahkan kakiku, tiba-tiba Naruto berjalan kearahku. AAPA? Kearahku? Mampus aku. Jarak kami tinggal beberapa meter lagi dan yah dia ada didepanku sekarang.

"Hai Hinata." Sapanya, kutundukkan kepalaku karena malu.

"Ha..Hai juga Naruto." Sapaku balik dengan gugup.

"Kau juga ingin melihat pertandingan baseball anak kelas 5 yah?" Tanyanya sambil menyuruhku duduk dibangku penonton dengan isyarat kepalanya. Kuanggukkan kepalaku dan berjalan dibelakangnya.

"I..iya begitulah." Jawabku saat aku sudah duduk disampingnya. Oh my God, demi apapun aku duduk bersebelahan dengan Naruto. aku yakin wajahku saat ini berubah menjadi merah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Hmm, apa kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya yang sukses membuat mulutku terbuka sedikit, tapi karena aku punya kesadaran untuk tidak membuat malu, jadi kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda aku tak apa-apa.

"Baguslah." Katanya lagi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Oh Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Oh iya, aku belum sempat mengenalkan Naruto kekalian. Perkenalkan namanya Naruto, lebih tepatnya lagi Uzumaki Naruto. dia anak tunggal seperti Sakura, tapi Sakura lebih beruntung dibanding Naruto karena kedua orang tua kandung Naruto telah meninggal dunia saat Naruto masih kecil disebabkan kecelakaan pesawat. Nama ayahnya Minato Namikaze dan nama ibunya Kushina Uzumaki. Sekarang Naruto tinggal bersama pamannya Iruka Umino. Awalnya aku kira aku hanya kasian dengannya tapi, lama kelamaan aku sadar kalau aku memang mencintainya.

Disekolahan Naruto sering berbuat masalah, tapi kurasa mungkin karena ia hanya ingin diperhatikan. Dia kekurangan perhatian kedua orang tua.

"Hei? Kau kenapa Hinata?" tanya Naruto mengayun-ayunkan tangannya didepan wajahku dan sontak membuatku kaget.

"Ah? Aku tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawabku dengan senyum yang sebisa mungkin kutunjukkan kepadanya.

"Oh iya, aku ingin latihan baseball. Aku duluan yah. Bye." Pamit Naruto dan kubalas dengan lambaian tangan. Ah~ senangnya bisa berbicara dengan Naruto dan duduk disebelahnya.

Tapi, tunggu dulu ! sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Apa yah?

AAAAKKHHHHH! AKU LUPA MEMBERIKAN SURAT ITU KE NARUTO...

...

...

...

...

**INO POV**

Kesana-kesini-kesana-kesini hmm, lama-lama aku -ca to the pek -capek. Aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu tentang Sai soalnya dia itu orang penyendiri dan pendiam. Hufft, biasanya sih merutuki diriku sendiri karena bisa mencintai seperti mahluk begituan. Hmm, apaan. Sebenarnya aku kesal pake banget sama dia. Bagaimana tidak? Kemarin dia terang-terangan mengataiku JELLEK. Woi? Apa aku memang jellek? Hei~ sorry yah. Aku ini model majalah. Aku langsing, kulitku putih, mataku indah, rambutku menawan. Jadi, kurang apa lagi? *KEPEDEAN* hei ! diam ! yah, kuakui aku memang gadis yang kepedean. Trus, Masalah buat L ? sudah ah, lama-lama aku ngajak berantem nih.

"Apa kau melihat Sai?" Tanya seseorang dari arah belakangku,

"Sepertinya dia ada diruang lukis. Emang kenapa?" jawab pria berbadan gemuk, Chouji.

"Ah, tidak. Aku hanya ingin mendaftarkan diriku untuk mengikuti lomba lukis. Diakan juri." kata Shino.

Dan mereka berjalan mendahuluiku. Kuhentikan langkahku, dan berbelok kearah ruang lukis. Saat sampai didepan ruang lukis, kulihat Sai sedang melukis diruang itu. entahlah dia sedang melukis apaan. Dan... aku punya ide untuk menyampaikan surat ini ke Sai. Yeah~

...

...

...

...

**SAKURA POV**

Sasuke~Oh Sasuke~ kau dimana? Aku sudah mencarinya diseluruh tempat disekolahan tapi, aku tak menemukannya juga. Sial !. kulangkahkan kakiku menuju taman belakang sekolah. sepi. Itulah kata yang cocok untuk suasana taman ini. Sasuke dimana yah? Kenapa dari tadi aku tidak melihatnya? Apa mungkin dia tidak datang kesekolah? Upacara tadi juga dia tidak ada. Aduh, gimana nih? Kesempatannya tinggal sehari lagi.

"Aduhhh! Gimana ini?" tanyaku kediriku sendiri, sambil mondar-mandir tidak karuan didepan pohon Sakura.

"Padahal tinggal sehari !" hmm, sekarang aku tambah uring-uringan lagi.

"BAKA!BAKA!BAKA" entah kenapa ku rutuki diriku sendiri atau Sasuke yang hilang entah kemana.

"Woi ada ya—Akhh" Tiba-tiba perkataanku terhenti karna seseorang melempariku sebuah batu kerikil yang sukses mendarat dikepalaku.

"Aduh~ sakit Baka !" Teriakku saat mendapati kepalaku yang sedikit benjol.

"Bisakah kau diam gadis musim semi?" kesal seseorang dari atas pohon, kuangkat wajahku untuk melihat orang itu, dan ternyata dia KYAAAA~ Sasuke. hei tunggu ! tadi dia memanggilku gadis musim semi? Hello~ enak saja kau gonta ganti namaku sesukamu.

"Namaku bukan gadis musim semi tapi S-A-K-U-R-A." Kataku dengan penekanan disetiap huruf namaku.

"Hmm, menurutku sama saja." Katanya dan langsung melompat turun dari atas pohon.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya yang sukses membuat sebelah alisku naik.

"Hei, harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu. Semua orang sibuk dengan lomba mereka masing-masing dan kau malah enak-enakkan tidur disini." Jawabku mengingatkannya.

"Hmm." jawabnya singkat. Dan Wow aku tak tahu arti kata 'Hmm'nya itu.

"Dan kau sendiri lagi ngapain disini?" Tanyanya. Hmm, sepertinya ini kesempatan yang bagus untuk memberikan surat itu ke Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin—" kugantungkan perkataanku, segera kuraba saku celana olahragaku, dan Hmm selamat Sakura, kau melupakan surat itu dikelas. APA? Lupa? Baka ! ku lihat wajah Sasuke yang berubah, sepertinya dia bingung dengan sikapku.

"A..aku ha..nya ingin pulang. Bye." Kataku dan langsung berlari meninggalkannya sendiri ditaman.

Disaat diperjalanan aku merutuki diriku sendiri yang teramat sangat bodoh. Aduh, Sakura kenapa kau melupakan benda yang paling berharaga. Akkhhh~

**...**

**...**

**...**

** HARI KEDUA GATOT ALIAS GAGAL TOTAL !**

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Arigatogozaimashita\(^o^)/ untuk Blue-senpai dan Sabaku Yuri.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**ⒿJu**dul : **Ta**imu **Ma**shin (Mesin Waktu)

**ⓅPe**main : **Sa**kura.H, **Hi**nata.H, **I**no.Y, **Te**nten, **Te**mari.

**ⓌWa**rning : **Me**miliki **ti**ngkat **ke**-**G**aJe-**an** **ya**ng **cu**kup **da**pat **di**perhitungkan, **OOC**, **Ba**d EYD.

**Do**n't **Li**ke ! **S**o, **do**n't **Re**ad ! **Mud**ahkan?

**Fa**nfict ini **te**rinspirasi **ol**eh MV **Da**ncing **Qu**een-**Snsd**

**Sej**ak **d**ulu **sam**pai **sek**arang **Naruto ****m**ilik **d**an **pun**ya "**Masashi kishimoto**"

**ⒼGa**nre : **Ro**mance, **Fri**end.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4 The Third Day / Last chance**

**...**

"Bagaimana kemarin?" Tanya Tenten bersemangat sambil menatap teman-temannya secara bergantian. Beberapa detik tidak ada yang menjawab mereka melihat satu sama lain dan menggeleng. Melihat respon teman-temannya yang mengecewakan membuat Tenten menjadi patah semangat.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kesempatan kita tinggal hari ini. Dan itupun tinggal beberapa jam dari sekarang." Kata Hinata sambil melihat jarum jam yang menunjukkan diangka 7.

"Selagi masih ada kesempatan, kita harus mencoba." Kata Temari menyemangati dirinya dan teman-temannya walau ia sendiri merasa pesimis.

"Yah, Temari benar. Jika memang kalian tidak berhasil, mungkin mereka bukan jodoh kalian. Aku yakin Tuhan sudah memilihkan jodoh yang terbaik untuk kalian semua." Kata Tenten bersemangat kembali. Benar kata Tenten, jika mereka bukan jodoh, pasti Tuhan sudah memilihkan jodoh yang terbaik untuk mereka semua. yah pasti.

"Kalau begitu jangan patah semangat dong. Ayo semuanya SEMANGAT." Kata Tenten sambil mengacungkan tinjunya kelangit.

Pertandingan sekolah akan berlangsung jam 9 pagi. Dan sebelum mereka berangkat kesekolah mereka sudah merencanakan suatu rencana bagaimana mereka akan kembali kemasa mereka.

...

...

...

...

"Baiklah, ingat ! pukul 15.13 kalian sudah ada didalam kelas. Kita akan memencet tombol itu lagi disana." Kata Tenten mengingatkan.

"Iya." Jawab yang lainnya serempak.

"Jangan ada yang terlambat !"

...

...

...

**TEMARI POV**

Kemarin, aku sudah mendaftarkan diriku dilomba lari. Demi berbicara langsung dengan Shikamaru, aku harus menang.

_Oke semuanya, lomba lari untuk kelas 6 putri akan dilaksanakan. Seluruh peserta diharapkan untuk berdiri ditempatnya masing-masing. Sekali lagi lomba lari untuk kelas 6 putri akan dilaksanakan. Seluruh peserta diharapkan untuk berdiri ditempatnya masing-masing. Terima kasih._

Suara panitia loma lari sudah terdengar. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju lapangan. Dari sini aku bisa melihat jelas Shikamaru yang sedang duduk dibangku sambil memegang sebuah papan kecil. Entahlah apa itu.

_Bersedia_

_Siap..._

_Mulai._

Saat mendengar kata mulai, segera aku berlari-berlari-dan berlari. Segera mungkin aku harus menang. Dan menyelesaikan misiku hari ini. Diantara teman-temanku aku memang yang paling jago lari dibanding mereka. Dan kuharap aku bisa menang.

didepan sana. aku bisa melihat garis finish, sebentar lagi Temari ! Ayo ! ...

_Dan juara satunya Sabaku No Temari dari kelas 6.1 ..._

Betapa bahagianya saat namaku dipanggil sebagai juara pertama, aku naik di tangga juara. Penerima piala, tapi, mataku kesana-kesini menjadi seseorang, seseorang yang membuatku mengikuti lomba ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Shikamaru. Tapi, kenapa dia tidak ada? Kulangkahkan kakiku ketempat yang tadi ditempati Shikamaru. Tapi, dia tetap tidak ada.

"Eh? Temari? Selamat yah atas kemenanganmu." Tiba-tiba kudengar suara pria yang menyelamatiku. Kubalikkan badanku dan ternyata dia...

"Ah? Te..terimakasih Kakashi-sensei." Kupikir yang tadi itu Shikamaru ternyata bukan. Tidak sengajah pandanganku kearah jam besar yang terpasang digedung sekolahku. Dan jarum jamnya menujuk kearah 15.11 ah mati aku, tinggal semenit lagi waktu janjian kami semua. tapi, bagaimana dengan surat ini.

"Kau kenapa Temari? Ada masalah?" Tanya Kakashi-sensei yang sontak membuyarkan lamunanku. Mungkin ini adalah satu-satunya jalan keluar.

"Kakashi-sensei. Bisakah aku minta tolong?" pintaku.

"Hmm, silahkan." Jawabnya.

"Jika guru bertemu Shikamaru, tolong berikan surat ini kedia." Kataku sambil memberikan sebuah surat berwarna kuning.

"Hmm, baiklah." Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil mengambil surat itu dari tanganku.

"Terimakasih banyak Sensei." Lalu aku berlari kearah kelas. Semoga saja surat itu tersampaikan ke Shikamaru. Dan semuanya kuserahkan padamu Kakashi-sensei.

...

...

...

**HINATA POV**

Saat ini adalah pertandingan Baseball kelas 6.1 melawan 6.4 dan kulihat Naruto yang menjadi Batter atau pemukul bola. Kalau Naruto masih bertanding, bagaimana dengan surat ini? Apakah aku harus menyerah begitu saja? Kulangkahkan kakiku kebangku penonton untuk melihat pertandingan Naruto secara dekat.

"Lee? Sekarang sudah pukul berapa? Aku lapar nih." Tanya Chouji anak kelas 6.4

"Hmm, pukul 15.11" Jawab Lee sambil melihat jam yang terpasang dipergelangan tangan kanannya. Ha? Pukul 15.11 apa aku tidak salah dengar? Bagaimana ini. Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan mondar mandir ditangga. Pergi-tidak-pergi-tidak ahh, aku harus pergi tapi, aku belum memberikan surat ini ke Naruto. ehh, tunggu ! bukankah itu tas Naruto?

Dan sebuah ide muncul diotakku. Secara perlahan kulangkahkan kakiku menuju meja yang terletak tas Naruto diatasnya agar tidak ada yang curiga denganku. Saat sampai kubuka tas berwarna orange itu dan memasukkan surat berwarna ungu yang sering kubawa beberapa hari ini kedalamnya.

"Semoga berhasil." Pintaku dalam hati dan langsung berlari kearah kelas.

...

...

...

**INO POV**

Saat ini, aku berada didalam ruang lukis. Yah, seperti yang kubilang kemarin. Aku ingin mendaftarkan diriku dilomba lukis. Awalnya aku tidak begitu percaya diri untuk memasuki lomba ini, tapi demi kelancaran misiku aku harus melakukannya. Sai ditunjuk menjadi juri di lomba lukis ini karena sudah beberapa kali ia menjuarai lomba lukis antar sekolah. dan tema hari ini adalah 'Musim Semi' sejak tadi malam aku sudah memfikirkan gambar apa yang akan aku lukis diatas kanvas ini. Dan yah, akhirnya ide cemerlangku muncul.

"Oke, anak-anak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 15.11 , jadi, sisa waktu kalian tinggal 9 menit lagi." Teriak guru Anko mengingatkan. Pukul 15.11 yah? Berarti waktu janjian tinggal 2 menit lagi. lukisanku sudah selesai, aku harus kabur dari tempat ini. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Disini banyak orang. Kulihat beberapa kaleng cat air didekatku. Oh yeah, otakku memang cemerlang. Segera saja kusambar kaleng itu dan menyebabkan bunyi yang sangat keras, lantai juga menjadi kotor. Semua panitia dan juri melihat kearah sampingku dan fokus ke sana. Tanpa babibu lagi segera aku kabur dari ruangan itu dan berlari kearah kelas.

...

...

...

**SAKURA POV**

Sama seperti hari kemarin. Aku tidak menemukan Sasuke dimana-mana. Tuh anak yah, ngehilang begitu saja kayak hantu. Saat kakiku berjalan kesebuah danau dekat sekolah. aku melihat seseorang yang sedang berbaring disana. Tanpa babibu lagi, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat orang itu. kira-kira jarak kami tinggal 1 meter lagi. aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya, dan dia adalah Sasuke. tanpa buang-buang waktu, kulangkahkan kakiku dan duduk disamping Sasuke, aku harus memberikan surat ini tanpa basa-basi lagi. mungkin, merasa ada yang datang, tiba-tiba Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Kau lagi." Kata Sasuke datar sambil memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Oh iya, apa benar waktu itu kalian dikejar sama anjing liar?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang meremehkan. Cih sialan, ini semua karena Hinata !

"Emangnya kenapa? masalah buat L ?" Tanyaku judes sambil menggembungkan kedua belah pipiku. kulirik jam yang ada ditanganku, masih pukul 14.07 berarti masih lama. Tiba-tiba aku melihat sebuah perahu kecil berwarna coklat didasar danau. Ahh, aku punya ide.

"Sasuke ! aku mau naik perahu itu." Pintaku sambil menunjuk perahu yang tadi aku lihat. Mata Sasuke mengikuti arah tanganku dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Naik saja sendiri." Jawabnya datar dan kembali tidur.

"Akh, kamu ah ! kan tidak seru kalau hanya sendirian. Kamu ikut yah." Pintaku lagi sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Tidak yah Tidak !" sumpah, nih anak tambah ngeselin.

"Apa kamu tidak kasihan apa ngeliat aku?" Tanyaku dengan menunjukkan baby eyes ku. Dan AHA~

"Baiklah. Tapi, jangan lama-lama." Akhirnya berhasil juga.

Kami berjalan mendekati perahu itu. Sasuke naik duluan dan membantuku untuk naik keperahu. Aduh, so sweet. Kami duduk berhadapan, dan Sasuke yang mengayun kayu agar perahu jalan. Aku dan Sasuke menikmati pemandangan diatas perahu.

"Sasuke, lihat ! ada kura-kura." Kataku sambil menunjuk dua ekor kura-kura yang berenang. Dan Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. Ah~ tidak biasanya Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu.

Hening, itulah kata yang cocok buat suasana sekarang. Aku dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar? Jika sepasang kekasih manaiki perahu berdua ditengah danau. Hubungan mereka akan segera berakhir." Kata Sasuke memecahkan keheningan. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke barusan, membuatku terpaku ditempat dan ingin segera turun dari atas perahu.

"Aku ingin turun sekarang juga." Kataku sambil berdiri dari tempatku duduk.

"Eh? Jangan ! kembali duduk." Perintah Sasuke, walau Sasuke berkata begitu tetap saja aku tidak mendengarkannya.

"Pokoknya aku mau turun." Kataku keras kepala, dan Sasuke ikut bangkit dari tempatnya duduk dan mencegahku untuk turun. Sehingga membuat perahu yang kami naiki bergoyang dan...

BYURRr' kami berdua tercebur kedalam danau.

"Apa kau sudah gila?" Tanya Sasuke, saat kami sudah berada didarat.

"Siapa suruh kau mengatakan hal begituan." Jawabku sedikit membentak sambil menggigil.

"Hei ingat ! kita bukan sepasang kekasih. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Sasuke mengingatkanku. Oh iya, aku baru ingat. Sontak kutundukkan kepalaku.

"Hmm, sudahlah. Kau tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan kembali." Kata Sasuke dan langsung pergi meninggalkanku.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke datang membawa kantong plastik berwarna putih.

"Ini, ganti pakaianmu." Katanya sambil memberikan kantong plastk itu. kuambil kantong plastik itu dari tangan Sasuke dan pergi kesemak-semak untuk mengganti bajuku.

"Ingat ! Kau jangan mengintip." Kataku mengingatkan. Dan dia hanya membuang mukanya. Setelah mengganti pakaianku, aku segera ketempat Sasuke menungguku.

"Ini, makanlah." Katanya sambil memberikan sebuah burger. Kuambil burger itu dan mengatakan terima kasih. Kulihat baju Sasuke dan bajuku secara bergantian. Dan tiba-tiba bibirku tertarik keatas.

"Aku baru sadar. Ternyata kau membeli baju couple." Kataku sambil mengunyah makananku.

"Kau diam saja ! disana hanya menjual baju couple." Kata Sasuke malu. Saat tidak sengajah aku melihat jam, tenyata sudah pukul 15.12 , astaga, 1 menit lagi waktu pertemuan.

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye." Kataku dan langsung berlari kearah kelas.

**HARI KETIGA GATOT ALIAS GAGAL TOTAL ?**

...

...

...

Sekarang Tenten, Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Temari berada didalam kelas mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan kesempatan terakhir kalian?" Tanya Tenten dengan wajah yang serius. Mendapat raut wajah teman-temannya yang sedih, membuat Tenten tahu hasil akhirnya.

"Mungkin, ada yang lebih baik lagi dibanding mereka." Kata Tenten menghibur.

"Yah, mungkin Tuhan sudah memilih yang terbaik untuk kita." Kata Sakura pasrah.

"Baiklah, Sakura? apa kau membawa benda itu?" Tanya Tenten. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mengambil Taimu Mashin dari dalam tasnya. Tinggal 10 detik lagi mereka akan kembali kemasa depan.

"Sakura?" Kata teman-temannya, dan Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sambil menelan ludahnya.

"Semoga, kita akan mendapat yang terbaik dimasa depan." Pinta Hinata.

3..

Sakura menaruh ibu jarinya diatas tombol taimu Mashin,

2..

1..

Sakura memencet tombol itu dan...

**-ToBeContinued-**

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 4 sudah up to the date -Update-. Maaf kalau banyak typo, kegajean atau sebangsanya yang berterbangan kesana kesini seperti hantu.

Ucapan terima kasih kepada:

**Blue-senpai.** **Sabaku Yuri. Crystal Not Cry. dan yang lainnya.** Arigatou(ღ˘⌣˘) ℒ ⓥℯ ㄚ ⓤ


	5. Chapter 5

**ⒿJu**dul : **Ta**imu **Ma**shin (Mesin Waktu)

**ⓅPe**main : **Sa**kura.H, **Hi**nata.H, **I**no.Y, **Te**nten, **Te**mari.

**ⓌWa**rning : **Me**miliki **ti**ngkat **ke**-**G**aJe-**an** **ya**ng **cu**kup **da**pat **di**perhitungkan, **OOC**, **Ba**d EYD.

**Do**n't **Li**ke ! **S**o, **do**n't **Re**ad ! **Mud**ahkan?

**Fa**nfict ini **te**rinspirasi **ol**eh MV **Da**ncing **Qu**een-**Snsd**

**Sej**ak **d**ulu **sam**pai **sek**arang **Naruto ****m**ilik **d**an **pun**ya "**Masashi kishimoto**"

**ⒼGa**nre : **Ro**mance, **Fri**end.

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 Destiny?**

2003 2004 2005 2006 2007 2008 2009 2010 2011 2013 2013...

**2014**

Ting...Ting...Tingg.. suara jam dinding membangunkan mereka dari tidurnya.

"Hoammmm," Kata Ino sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mereka saling tukar pandang, dan melihat sekelilingnya.

"Apakah ini hanya mimpi?" Tanya Hinata polos.

"Kurasa bukan." Jawab Temari di sebelahnya. Semuanya sudah kembali seperti semula. Mereka kembali ke tahun 2014.

"Sudahlah, walaupun kita gagal dari misi kita masing-masing. Tapi, jika kita selalu bersama. Aku bahagia kok." Kata Sakura sambil duduk di sebelah Ino dan melihat ke arah sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Yah, benar. Mendingan kita fokus saja di acara pernikahan Tenten dan Kak Neji lusa." Kata Hinata mengingatkan.

"Yeah, BENAR !" teriak mereka serentak dan bergegas untuk mandi. Dan tanpa mereka sadari jika Taimu Mashin tersebut lenyap begitu saja.

...

...

...

**Hari pernikahan**

Tenten mengenakan baju pernikahan berwarna putih terusan, di bagian depan roknya hanya sepanjang di atas lutut dan di bagian belakangnya sepanjang mata kaki. Di bagian bajunya terdapat banyak bunga-bunga kecil berwarna putih. Baju pernikahan Tenten tanpa lengan. Rambut coklatnya ia urai kesamping kiri dan disosis. memakai mahkota kecil berwarna putih yang di hiasi beberapa mutiara. ia memakai sepatu kaca yang haknya 12 cm.

"Kau cantik sekali Tenten." Kata Hinata memuji. Hinata memakai dress berwarna ungu yang panjangnya sampai di lutut. Tanpa lengan. Rambutnya ia ikat stengah dan sebagiannya ia sosis. Ia memakai sepatu berhak 5 cm berwarna hitam.

"Terima kasih Hinata. Kau juga cantik." Puji Tenten balik.

"Siapa dulu dong yang make up. Ino !" Kata Ino memuji dirinya sendiri sambil memukul pelan dadanya. Ino memakai dress yang panjangnya 5 cm di atas lutut. Yang lengan dress tersebut berjaring-jaring sampai di pergelangan tangan. Di bagian pinggang drees terbuat dari karet. Ia memakai sepatu berhak 5 cm berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari bahan halus. Rambut Ino ia ikat gulung. Membuat tampilannya semakin sexy.

"Yayaya, Tenten cantik karenamu Ino." Kata Temari sambil memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Sontak mereka bertiga tertawa. Mereka berempat sedang di ruang make up. Temari memakai dress ungu muda tanpa lengan yang panjangnya sampai di atas lutut. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat ikat pinggang berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari pita. Rambutnya ia ikat kesamping kanan. Ia memakai sepatu berhak 5 cm berwarna hitam dengan pita di depannya sebagai hiasan.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan seseorang berkata,

"Apa semuanya sudah siap? Acaranya akan di mulai 5 menit lagi." Kata orang tersebut yang kita ketahui namanya adalah Sakura. Sakura memakai dress berwarna putih di bagian atasnya tanpa lengan dan di bagian bawahnya berwarna hitam yang panjangnya 3 cm di atas lutut. Di bagian pinggangnya terdapat ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari kain beerwarna hitam dan bintik-bintik putih. Ia memakai kalung silver sebagai hiasan di lehernya yang liontinnya berbentuk love kecil. Sakura memakai sepatu berhak 5 cm berwarna hitam polos. Rambut panjangnya ia urai dan disosis. Ia memakai flower crown di kepalanya dengan bunga berwarna pink muda dan putih.

"Iya, kami sudah selesai." Jawab Tenten dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Sahabat-sahabatnya yang lain langsung meninggalkan Tenten dan menuju ketempat duduk para undangan. Ayah Tenten masuk dan mendampingi anaknya untuk masuk keruangan yang akan menjadi saksi bisu pernikahan Tenten dan Neji. Neji yang memakai jas putih dan celana putih sangat terlihat rapi dan tampan.

Acara berjalan sangat lancar dan sesuai rencana.

...

...

...

Karena pernikahan Neji dan Tenten di mulai pukul 5 sore, berarti acara akan selesai pukul 7 malam. Para tamu undangan masih terlihat sibuk dengan makanan mereka masing-masing, karena saat ini waktunya untuk menyantap makanan yang di sediakan. Sakura, Hinata, Ino dan Temari berjalan keatas panggung untuk memberi selamat buat sahabatnya yang sedang berbahagia.

"Selamat yah Tenten, Neji. Aku doain semoga kalian bahagia selalu." Kata Ino sambil menyalami Tenten dan Neji secara bergantian.

"Dan jangan lupa semoga cepat punya anak. Hahah." Tambah Temari, dan sontak membuat Neji dan Tenten salah tingkah dengan wajah yang bersemu merah. Melihat tingkah kedua temannya. Temari dan yang lainnya tertawa bersama.

"Dasar Temari." Kata Sakura sambil menggeleng kepalanya.

"Oh iya Ino. Ada undangan buatmu." Kata Neji sambil memberikan sebuah undangan persegi berwarna merah. Ino mengambil surat ini dengan heran.

"Undangan apa?" Tanya Ino memiringkan kepalanya kesamping kanan. Neji hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya keatas.

"Loh? Kok hanya Ino? Buat kami tidak ada?" Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya dan teman-temannya selain Ino tentunya.

"Kurasa tidak." Kata Neji yang sukses membuat Sakura menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal.

"Sudah, sudah. Kami pergi dulu yah. Pengen makan, laper nih. Bye." Pamit Temari sambil melambaikan tangannya dan di ikuti oleh Sakura, Hinata dan Ino.

Sebelum mereka makan, Temari bertanya

"Ino, itu undangan apaan?" sambil memegang bahu Ino.

"Entahlah." Jawab Ino. Karena penasaran Ino membuka surat itu dan membacanya,

_Apa kau ingin datang ke acara pembukaan galeri lukisanku? Kalau kau mau, aku tunggu kedatanganmu. Jam stengah tujuh di jalan mawar. Terima kasih._

Setelah membaca surat itu, membuat Ino menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran.

"Apakah orang ini bisa membuat surat undangan?" Tanya Ino ke teman-temannya. Dan teman-temannya yang lain hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya dan berkata entahlah.

"Apa kau mau pergi ke sana?" Tanya Hinata.

"Hmm. kurasa tidak." Jawab Ino cepat. Menurut Ino, buat apa ke tempat itu? tidak ada juga yang akan menjamin jika Ino kesana membuatnya bahagia.

"Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Entahlah." Jawab Ino sekedarnya.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau datang kesana? Lagi pula acara inikan sudah hampir selesai." Kata Sakura lagi. mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan membuat Ino menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Lagi pula kaukan anak seni. Siapa tahu setelah kau ke galeri itu kau akan mendapat ide untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahmu." Kata Hinata dan sukses membuat Ino menganggukkan kepalanya. Karena perkataan Hinata ada benarnya juga. Siapa tahu jika dia ke galeri itu dia akan mendapatkan sebuah ide untuk menyelesaikan tugas kuliahnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pamit dulu yah." Kata Ino pamit dan pergi meninggalkan gedung itu.

...

...

...

Sakura, Hinata dan Temari sedang makan di sebuah meja yang sudah di siapkan di gedung itu.

"Eh? Aku ke toilet dulu yah. Pengen pipis." Kata Temari. Sakura dan Hinata hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Melihat itu Temari langsung pergi menuju toilet.

...

...

...

**TEMARI POV**

Melihat temanku bahagia, membuatku juga ikut berbahagia. Semoga saja suatu hari nanti aku akan mengikuti jejak Tenten. Yeah~ setidaknya berharap juga nggak apa-apa kan? Saat aku berjalan tiba-tiba

BRUKK'

Tidak sengajah aku menabrak seseorang. Untung saja tempat ini sepi, kalau tidak. Aku yakin aku akan menjadi bahan tertawaan.

"Maafkan aku, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku berdiri. Awalnya aku ingin marah, tapi saat aku melihat wajah orang itu, membuatku kembali kemasa lalu.

"Shi..Shi..Shikamaru?" Tanyaku gugup. Selain karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat juga karena aku malu pertemuan pertama kali diawali dengan hal memalukan.

"Temari? Lama kita tidak berjumpa." Katanya sambil menarikku untuk berdiri. Aku hanya diam memandangnya. Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya, dan sekarang dia semakin tampan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"A..Aku ingin ke toilet." Jawabku dan kurutuki diriku karena gugupku belum hilang-hilang.

"Ternyata kau juga di undang di pernikahan Neji yah." Kata Shikamaru.

"Yah begitulah. Tenten kan sahabatku sejak kecil." Kataku. Setelah mengatakan itu Shikamaru mengajakku untuk kembali ke dalam gedung.

"Aku sudah ingin pulang, apa kau tidak sekalian?" Tanya Shikamaru di akhir acara pernikahan Tenten dan Neji. Karena bingung pulang naik apa jadi kuanggukkan kepalaku tanda setuju. Shikamaru menggandeng tanganku dan kami berjalan kearah parkiran. Oh demi apapun Shikamaru memegang tanganku.

"Sudah sampai." Katanya saat mobil Shikamaru berhenti tepat di depan rumahku.

"Terima kasih banyak Shikamaru." Kataku, saat ingin ku buka pintu mobil tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikanku. Kulihat tangan itu ternyata itu tangan Shikamaru.

"Ada yang ingin kukatakan." Katanya dengan raut wajah yang serius. Kutelan air liurku karena gugup dan berharap semoga tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang buruk.

"Apa kau masih ingat surat ini?" Tanyanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah surat berwarna kuning dari dalam jasnya. Sontak mataku terbelalak melihat surat itu. surat itu surat yang kuberikan padanya waktu aku dan yang lainnya kemasa lalu. Ternyata surat itu sampai kepadanya.

...

...

...

**SHIKAMARU POV**

Tahun 2003

Shikamaru begini ! Shikamaru begitu ! Begini ! Begitu ! Begini ! Begitu ! Ah ! aku capek lama-lama kalau begini terus. Bagaimana tidak? Aku adalah panitia lomba olahraga musim semi, tapi jangan begini juga dong. Awalnya aku di beri tanggung jawab menjadi panitia lomba lari untuk putri eh tiba-tiba di surah menjadi panitia lomba tarik tambang. Apa lagi jarak antara lapangan dan taman jauh bener. Oh ya, waktu itu aku di suruh memilih menjadi panitia apa, dan kupilih lomba lari putri karena aku tahu kalau dia akan memasuki lomba itu. aku sudah menyukai gadis itu dari awal kami bertemu. Namanya...

"Shikamaru? Ternyata kau di sini. Ini ada titipan surat buatmu." Kata Kakashi-sensei sambil memberikan sebuah surat berwarna kuning untukku. Ku ambil surat itu dan bertanya,

"Dari siapa?"

"Dari Temari." Dan yah, gadis itu bernama Temari. Aku menyukainya. Dan betapa bahagianya saat aku mendapatkan surat darinya.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Masih banyak yang ingin aku lakukan." Pamit Kakashi-sensei. Kubuka surat itu dan membacanya...

**_Hidup tak selalu seperti yang kita inginkan. Hal baik dan buruk terjadi selalu, yah, hal baiknya saat aku pertama kali bertemu denganmu. kurasakan sebuah getaran di dalam hatiku, awalnya aku hanya mengira jika itu hal biasa tapi lama kelamaan aku mulai menyadari jika aku mencintaimu. Yah bisa dikatakan jika itu adalah cinta monyet. Dan hal buruknya adalah saat aku baru menyadari jika itu bukan cinta monyet. Aku mencintaimu setulus hatiku. Dan betapa bodohnya aku jika aku tidak menyatakannya langsung padamu. Aku menyesal. Namun semua itu telah di atur oleh Tuhan, dengan akhir yang indah. Apa kau percaya? Jika aku mendapat sebuah keberuntungan dari Tuhan untuk kembali kemasa ini? Hanya untuk mengatakan 3 kata. Yaitu, I LOVE YOU._**

**_ TEMARI_**

...

...

...

"Apa kau tahu? Aku juga mencintaimu Temari. Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku?" Kata Shikamaru sambil memegang tangan kanan Temari. Temari yang melihat ini semua menjadi terharu ia menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk Shikamaru.

"Yah, aku ingin."

...

...

...

**HINATA POV**

Kenapa Temari lama sekali ke Toiletnya? Aku jadi khawatir jika ia kenapa-kenapa di jalan. Jadi, aku pamit pada Sakura untuk mencari Temari.

"Aku mencari Temari dulu yah Sakura. kamu tunggu di sini dulu." Kataku dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Aku berjalan menuju Toilet, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk bahu kananku dan sontak membuatku kaget.

"Hinata?" Kata seseorang yang menepuk bahuku. Ku balikkan badanku dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat wajah orang itu..

"Na..Na..Naaruto?" Kataku gugup. Oh Tuhan, apakah ini hanya mimpi? Kalau ia tolong bangunkan aku sekarang.

"Ah? Lama tidak bertemu. Kau semakin cantik dengan rambut panjangmu itu." Katanya dan sukses membuat wajahku memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Oh Naruto, jangan memujiku seperti itu, aku takut jika aku akan pingsan di sini.

"Kau ternyata di undang ke pesta ini yah?" Tanya Naruto sambil melihat sekeliling gedung.

"I..iya, Neji adalah kakak sepupuku dan Tenten sahabat baikku sejak kecil." Jawabku sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjukku.

"Hahaha, ku kira kau berbeda seperti dulu. Ternyata sama, kau tetap pemalu." Katanya dan kuangkat wajahku melihat matanya. Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah dan membuatku panik.

"Aku ingin bertanya. Boleh?" Tanyanya, kuanggukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kau masih ingat dengan surat ini?" Tanya dan sukses membuat mataku terbelalak kaget.

"Te..ternyata surat itu sampai?" Tanyaku tidak percaya. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

...

...

...

**NARUTO POV**

Tahun 2003

_Pemenangnya dari kelas 6.1_

Dengan bangga aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku ke semua penonton. Aku berharap salah satu di antara penonton itu ada dirinya, dirinya yang selama ini kucinta. Tapi, aku tak menemukannya di mana-mana. Apa dia tidak melihat pertandinganku? Dengan wajah yang kecewa aku berjalan kearah bangku istirahat dan meminum sebotol air mineral. Saat aku ingin mengambil handuk di dalam tasku tiba-tiba sebuah surat ikut terjatuh dari dalamnya, surat berwarna ungu.

**_Jangan terlalu kau fikirkan masa lalumu, karena aku yakin itu hanya akan membuatmu sakit. Jangan terlalu kau fikirkan kesendirianmu, karena ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya bertemu denganmu. seseorang yang akan menemanimu di kala duka maupun suka. Seseorang yang mencintaimu setulus hati. seseorang yang sering melihatmu. Dan seseorang yang akan membahagiakanmu. Yaitu, AKU. Semua akan kulakukan untukmu. Karena AKU MENCINTAIMU._**

**_ HINATA_**

...

...

"Apa kau tahu Hinata? Aku sudah mencintai seseorang sejak lama." Katanya, dan memnbuatku tertunduk.

"Pertama kali melihatnya aku sudah mencintainya." Mataku mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan.

"Gadis itu mengingatkanku dengan Ibuku. Mereka memiliki sifat yang sama." Sudah, cukup Naruto. kau tidak usah melanjutkannya lagi. hatiku rasanya sakit.

"Mereka sama-sama penyayang dan baik hati." setetes air mata sudah jatuh dan membasahi pipiku.

"Orang itu—" Cukup ! aku tak ingin mendengarnya. Kau membuatku patah hati semakin dalam.

"Kau Hinata." Mendengar pernyataan Naruto, tiba-tiba aku mengangkan wajahku dan melihat kearah Naruto. walau rabun karena air mata tapi, tetap saja aku bisa melihat keseriusan dari kedua bola matanya.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasihku? Hinata?" Tanya Naruto sambil menghapus air mataku memakai ibu jarinya. Ku anggukkan kepalaku dan mengatakan.

"Iya, aku bersedia."

...

...

...

**INO POV**

Aku sudah berada di depan geleri itu. aku bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan yang mengundangku ke tempat ini. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam dan saat baru di depan pintu masuk seseorang penjaga bertanya kepadaku,

"Apakah anda nona Yamanaka Ino?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk kearahku, aku tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, anda sudah di tunggu oleh tuan muda sejak tadi. Silahkan masuk." Katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya. Aku bingung melihat tingkah penjaga tadi. Dari mana ia tahu namaku? Dan siapa tuan muda yang dia maksud? Ah, entahlah memikirkannya saja membuatku sakit kepala.

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dalam galeri, banyak lukisan di dalam sini, ada yang bertema pemandangan dan ada juga yang objeknya sebuah benda. Tiba-tiba kedua mataku tertuju ke sebuah lukisan, lukisan yang sangat kukenal. Ku percepat langkah kakiku menuju lukisan itu. dan betapa terkejutnya saat aku yakin jika itu lukisan...

"Kau masih mengingat lukisan itu, Ino?" Tanya seseorang yang sontak membuatku berbalik untuk melihat wajah orang itu. betapa terkejutnya saat aku melihat pria bermata onyx itu. pria yang dulu aku cintai.

"Sai?" kataku tidak percaya.

"Yah, lama tidak berjumpa Ino. Waktu 11 tahun yang lalu, kau pernah mengikuti lomba lukis."

...

...

...

**SAI POV**

Tahun 2003

Oke, sekarang aku dan kedua juri lainnya sedang melihat-lihat dan memberi nilai untuk lukisan itu. tema yang mereka lukis semuanya hampir sama. Yaitu, olahraga di musim semi. Sungguh membosankan. Tapi, saat aku melihat lukisan terakhir, lukisan yang sangat indah.

Sebuah pohon sakura di musim gugur, padahalkan temanya musim semi. Bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan dari pohonnya membuat lukisan itu tambah indah. Seseorang sedang duduk bersandar di pohon itu sambil melukis. Seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dan berambut hitam. Sepertinya aku mengenal orang itu. aku? Saat kulihat nama pelukisnya ternyata Yamanaka Ino, teman sekelasku. Kuperhatikan lebih detail lagi lukisan itu dan ada sebuah kalimat tertulis di samping pohon sakura,

**_Cinta itu bagaikan buah, dan hati itu bagaikan Kulkas. Jadi, simpanlah cintamu di dalam hati agar selalu bertahan. I LOVE YOU !_**

**_ INO_**

Sebuah kalimat sederhana tapi memiliki banyak makna.

...

...

...

Sai menggenggam kedua tangan Ino. Dan berkata,

"I love you too." Ino yang tidak percaya hanya membuka mulutnya karena tidak percaya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mengingatkannya.

"Tapi, kenapa waktu itu kau mengataiku jellek?" Tanyanya menggembungkan kedua belah pipinya.

"Ah? Aku bukan cowok yang romantis. Sebenarnya waktu itu aku ingin mengatakan cantik, tapi, tiba-tiba saja yang keluar dari mulutnya perkataan yang lain." Jawab Sai tersenyum. Ino tidak peduli lagi dengan alasan Sai dia malah memeluk Sai erat.

...

...

...

**SAKURA POV**

Aku bosan menunggu Hinata dan Temari di sini. Sepertinya aku ingin menghirup udara segar di luar. Aku berdiri dari tempatku duduk dan berjalan keluar gedung. Sekarang aku berada di taman dekat gedung, entah kenapa kakiku menuntunku ke taman ini. Aku melihat sebuah ayunan di sana, kulangkahkan kakiku ke tempat itu dan duduk di sana. Ku ayunkan ayunan ini pelan sambil melihat ribuan bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Bibirku terangkat naik, sungguh pemandangan yang amat sangat indah.

"Pemandangan yang indah." Kata seseorang yang mengagetkanku, kuputar kepalaku kearah kiri untuk melihat wajah orang itu. dan dia adalah..

"Sa..sasuke?" Kataku tidak percaya. Dia mengarahkan wajahnya ketempatku duduk.

"Hai Sakura? lama tidak bertemu." Katanya. Dan benar, aku tidak salah lihat. Orang yang di hadapanku ini adalah Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. dia tambah tampan apalagi sekarang ia mengenakan baju dalaman merah dan di luarnya jas berwarna hitam. Celana panjang hitam dan sepatu hitam bertali merah. Sungguh menawan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanyaku canggung. Dia tidak menjawab malah memberikanku sebuah surat berwarna biru. Aku tak percaya dengan apa yang di pegang oleh Sasuke. itukan surat yang pernah ingin kuberikan. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin surat itu sampai kepadanya? Padahal aku tidak pernah memberikannya.

"Ba..bagaimana mungkin?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk surat yang di pegangnya.

"Begini..."

...

...

...

**SASUKE POV**

Tahun 2003

"Sasuke, aku harus pergi sekarang. Bye." Katanya dan langsung berlari meninggalkan ku sendiri. Hmm, dasar anak aneh. Tapi, entah kenapa jika aku bersamanya aku merasa tenang dan ingin tersenyum. Tapi, aku tak mungkin mengatakan jika aku jatuh cinta karena umurku masih kecil. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju ke sebuah kantong plastik putih. Bukankah itu milik Sakura? dasar, gadis pelupa. Itukan pakaian basahnya. Ku ambil kantong itu dan membukanya, tidak sengajah aku melihat sebuah kertas di dalam kantong celana olahraganya, kuambil kertas itu dan ternyata itu sebuah surat. Kubuka surat itu dan membacanya..

_**Untukmu : Prince ice.**_

_**Kucoretkan sebuah kertas dengan tinta hitam ini, kususun kata demi kata hanya untukmu.**_

_**Tak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya jika aku menulis surat ini ditahun yang berbeda.**_

_**Andai kau tahu,**_

_**Saat itu, sejak itu dan hingga sekarang. Aku tak tahu apa yang telah terjadi, hingga aku mulai tertarik kepadamu.**_

_**Jujur. Saat kupertama melihatmu, aku tertarik, terpesona, tertegun. Pikiranku jadi linglung sampai-sampai aku tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa kepadamu. padahal hanya 3 kata yang ingin ku sampaikan. 3 kata yang penuh makna. Yaitu, I Love You.**_

_**SAKURA**_

...

...

...

"Kau tahu? Saat aku membaca suratmu yang sedikit rabun karena basah, aku sedikit merasakan perasaan yang aneh." Kata Sasuke, sambil melihat ke atas langit. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya mengikutinya saja,

"Ada yang ingin ku katakan padamu Sakura. tapi hanya sekali. Jadi, dengarkan baik-baik." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang tangan kanan Sakura. Sakura yang bingung hanya memandang kedua bola mata Sasuke sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Apa kau mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Sasuke lancar tanpa kesalahan sedikitpun,

"Apa?" Tanya Sakura memastikan pendengarannya.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang. Hanya sekali. Jadi dengar baik-baik." Bukannya menjawab Sasuke malah mengingatkan Sakura. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya tertawa dan langsung memeluk Sasuke.

"Apakah ada jawaban lain selain? Iya?" Tanya Sakura balik.

"Kurasa tidak ada." Jawab Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura. bulan dan bintang di malam itu menjadi saksi bisu kisah percintaan mereka.

...

...

**You believe? If there is destiny? I Think Yes, because love is magical.**

**-TAMAT-**

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 5 atau Chapter terakhir sudah up to the date -Update- dengan gajenya tapi jangan khawatir nanti aku akan membuat sequelnya hanya saja tidak tahu kapan publisnya. Maaf kalau banyak typo, kegajean atau sebangsanya yang berterbangan kesana kesini seperti hantu.

Ucapan terima kasih untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepada:

**Blue-senpai.** **Sabaku Yuri. Crystal Not Cry. ****Amanda WaCha-chan. dan yang lainnya.** Arigatou(ღ˘⌣˘) ℒ ⓥℯ ㄚ ⓤ


End file.
